Before a host device (for example a general-purpose computer called a mainframe) executes a process on a new data set, the host device reserves a storage area in any of its storage devices (volumes) for the new data set. In doing so, the host device has to allocate an appropriate storage device to the new data set according to the usage of the new data set.